


一四五-国家包分配

by summer_0923



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_0923/pseuds/summer_0923





	一四五-国家包分配

1.

今天是他与郎昊辰李昊洋两人匹配成功后的第一个发情期，俩Alpha对此十分重视，有志一同地忽视他的意见，早早就请好了假。  
三人一起吃完午餐，李昊洋和郎昊辰对了个眼神后就出门了，王昊悦在后头问了几声他要去哪，都被人随口敷衍过去了。

2.

李昊洋回家时，看到的就是这么一副情景。

王昊悦被抱坐在郎昊辰腿上，两人正吻得难分难舍，从李昊洋这角度正好还能看见郎昊辰的手从王昊悦后腰处伸进去正摸索着什么。

其实不难猜到，李昊洋心想这会说不定已经送了两指进去。  
因为王昊悦发出的声响有点大了，虽然他被吻得结结实实的，但那一声惊呼实在掩盖不住。

也是见过吃过的，这样的声音代表什么意思，不言而喻。  
大抵是突然插进去的，全然不给人反应的机会。

果不其然王昊悦的小身板一下僵在那，攀在郎昊辰肩上的手指用力地有些发白了。

3.

李昊洋突然就起了坏心思。

“哟、这就亲上了。”  
李昊洋倚在玄关旁的墙上，一手提着个塑料袋，另一手有一下没一下地转着钥匙圈，搭配上他的语气，有那么一点吊儿郎当的意味。

不知道他在那站了多久了，到底听到了多少看到了多少，王昊悦脑筋突然一片空白。  
这种场面就十分尴尬了，他满心满眼地想刨个坑把自己结结实实地给埋进去。

这好比捉奸在床的场面其实不能怪他，AO比例越来越悬殊，国家开始实行分配，20岁以上还未婚的，就会在媒合库里综合各项指数进行匹配，可Omega数量实在过于稀少，以至于一O多A的情形屡见不鲜。  
像他这种一配二的，还配给身边熟识的人的情况算是好的了。

4.

郎昊辰见李昊洋出了声，这才停下折腾王昊悦的动作，不过手却没从人裤子里边拿出来。  
他其实早就知道李昊洋回来了，打李昊洋一进门，浓厚的檀木味就开始在室内蔓延开来，严丝合缝地渗透进早就充斥着信息素的密闭空间内。  
这也加速了王昊悦发情的进程，不过沉浸在情欲中的omega自己没发现罢了。

王昊悦埋在郎昊辰肩上喘着气装鸵鸟，留下两人面面相觑。

Omega的发情热来得迅猛，郎昊辰能感觉自己的裤子一片湿热，恰好是王昊悦坐着的那区块，隐约有蔓延开的趋势。

箭在弦上不得不发。  
眼神交会在电光石火间，彼此眼中透漏着同一个讯息。  
谁先来？

事关重大，谁都不愿落下风。

“这我家亲搭档。”  
“我是你师哥。”

行，说相声的讲究这个，李昊洋无奈地摆了摆手。

5.

郎昊辰终于把手抽了出来，果不其然上头还带着晶晶亮的液体，全是omega情动时涌出的春水。  
他舍不得抹掉，就当着王昊悦的面含着手指全嘬干净了。  
这下把人臊得直埋在自己怀里再不肯抬头，郎昊辰只好托着他的屁股，把人整个抱起来给带进卧室，李昊洋在后头跟着顺手把门给带上了。  
不大的卧室里瞬间充斥着三人的信息素，轻易就能将理智全数燃尽。

郎昊辰带着王昊悦坐在了床中央，对着随后进来还站在床沿的李昊洋，他慢慢退下王昊悦的裤子，松松垮垮的家居裤十分好脱，一下就被扔在床下，剩的是里头那件棉质的内裤，股间被洇湿了一片，大概一按就能涌出水。  
郎昊辰倒是不急着帮他脱掉，先是强制扳开了王昊悦的双腿，让他大张着腿对着李昊洋，接着修长好看的手就顺着那棉质布料按压，一下就按在穴眼处，带着布料往内进了一点。  
才进了这么一点，omega就抖得厉害，这比方才被直接让手指插进去还磨人。

李昊洋双手抱臂，看着眼前的活春宫，脸上一副好整以暇的表情，鼻梁上还架着他那副黑框眼镜，十足斯文败类的模样。  
王昊悦低头就能见郎昊辰玩弄自己，抬头又见李昊洋不怀好意地盯着看，左右为难干脆闭上眼。  
这下倒让他更敏感了，下头的水像不要钱似地往外溢，逼得郎昊辰不得不帮他脱下内裤。

两根手指一下就送进了被玩得湿淋淋的肉穴，一进一出带着里头的嫩肉都被插了出来，双腿大开的姿势让李昊洋看得十分清楚。

他馋了。  
忍不住向前坐在床沿上，凑近也送了一只手指进去。

里头果然就如想象中柔软湿润，每每插得深一点，王昊悦就会紧张地夹紧。  
殊不知这会惹得俩人更想欺负他。

那处十分敏感，被两人这么一弄，不多时就一抽一抽地收缩着，显然是高潮的前兆。

快感来得过于凶猛，王昊悦忍不住想阖上腿，却被更加强硬地按住，手指进出的频率更加放肆，任由他攥紧他俩的手想阻止却都徒劳无功。  
快感一层层迭加，他最终还是没忍住，脱力往后一倒任由自己躺在郎昊辰怀里。  
没两下床单被潮喷出来的液体溅得一塌糊涂。

偏生郎昊辰在那肉穴还在痉挛的当口，就将自己的物事插了进去，一路凿开咬得死紧的穴肉直往深处操。

王昊悦还没从高潮中缓过来，就被alpha强硬地破身。  
他实在受不住，alpha的尺寸摆在那，这一下又进的极深，让他叫也叫不出声，眼泪刷刷地往外冒。

郎昊辰也知道自己莽撞了，俩人连忙细声细语地哄着人，抱在怀里直亲，温柔地仿佛刚刚使劲折腾人的不是他们。

郎昊辰硬生生忍到包裹着自己的肉穴开始不堪寂寞一下一下收缩吮着自己的时候才开始动作。  
他没敢太冒进，怕把王昊悦欺负得又哭了，只能一下下试探着哪处能让他舒服。

没成想对王昊悦而言好生煎熬，郎昊辰逮着寻到的一处直磨，弄得他都忍不住松开咬着下唇的牙，喉间难耐的呻吟声一下就溢了出来。

这下可坏事了，李昊洋还在一旁看着呢。  
王昊悦已然无暇顾及其他，李昊洋和郎昊辰的眼神却是对上了，如果此时王昊悦意识清醒一定能瞧出他俩正安着坏心思。

体内那东西一下变了角度，王昊悦还没来得及惊呼出声，李昊洋就迎了上来，只拉开裤链就将自己的物事杵在了王昊悦面前。

王昊悦还没来得及反应过来，就被李昊洋掐住了下颚逼着张开口。  
也不知是不是恰巧，郎昊辰正好从后头往前一顶，直操得王昊悦整个人往前送。

李昊洋那物事尺寸实在过分了，王昊悦的嘴被塞得满满当当的，还没全进去已经顶到了嗓子眼，弄得他喉头剧烈收缩。  
到底是心疼人，李昊洋一下又退了出来，手把着根部让顶端抵在王昊悦唇上，顺着唇形描绘，将上头沾着的唾液全蹭回去，接着示意他用舔的。

郎昊辰还在后头操着他泥泞不堪的小穴，一进一出把他往前顶，面前杵着的物事就蹭到他颊上去了，把他的脸弄得这湿一块那湿一块的，李昊洋这下倒是不心疼，像是看戏一般也不管，就让自己的家伙随意往人脸上凑。  
逼不得已王昊悦只好上手握住了，顺着李昊洋的意嘬住了顶端吸吮。

他没吃过Alpha的玩意儿，也不晓得怎么吃，只能想象成自己在吃冰棍，舌尖顺着中间的小细缝来回刷弄。  
这种程度不至于让李昊洋泄精，可他看着王昊悦顶着一头顺毛乖乖巧巧吃着自己那物事的模样，突然就有个念头。

想把他弄脏。

于是他覆上王昊悦的手，逼着他抚慰嘴上照顾不到的地方，自己也不刻意忍着。  
在郎昊辰一次重顶让王昊悦吞得极深的当口，往他嘴里灌了几口精液，接着就全射在他脸上。  
白浊黏稠的液体挂在他脸颊上，嘴上也沾了不少，更多还留在他舌上。  
他不晓得该不该咽下去，那东西一股腥甜味让他有些不适应，可里头还夹带着alpha的信息素，让他吐出来不知怎么的又有些舍不得。

李昊洋没准备给他选择的权利，还挂着白液的肉头就堵在他嘴上。

“舔干净。”

王昊悦一下就愣住了，这要求有些超出他的认知范围，导致他半天没反应过来。

见王昊悦愣在那，就拿着自己的家伙往他颊上拍，啪啪啪的响声在不大的卧室里回响。  
实在过分淫靡了。  
臊红了脸的王昊悦连忙咽下口中的精液，张嘴又把那上一秒还打得自己脸啪啪响的肉杵含进去。  
可他将上头残留的液体全舔了干净后，李昊洋也没放过他。

他稍稍抬眼疑惑地望着李昊洋，嘴里还含着那东西。  
这种情形下，由下往上望的角度对于Alpha而言很是香艳了，尤其是人脸上还挂着自己弄上去的东西。  
｛含着，再给弄硬了等会好操你下头那张嘴。”手顺着人颈后的腺体安抚着，可嘴里吐出的可是混帐话。

郎昊辰在后头对他挑了挑眉，一副兄弟你真会玩的表情。

这边王昊悦一听顿时觉得日月无光，有些害怕地往后缩，可却忘了前有豺狼后有虎豹，郎昊辰正好掐着他的腰快速操干了好几下，回回都往他生殖腔上撞。  
他想躲可偏偏李昊洋不让，郎昊辰一顶李昊洋也往前送，上下头都给堵得严严实实的。

6.

最后郎昊辰在里头成结了。  
成结的过程对于Omega而言十分辛苦，郎昊辰抱起他揽在怀中等着结消下去。

因着是成结标记，所以射进去的精液比较多，小小的生殖腔都要包不住了，郎昊辰退出后还带出了一点，白浊液体顺着流出穴口。

王昊悦昏沉间听到喀擦一声，抬起头就见李昊洋拿着手机对着自己那处拍了照。

“值得留念，不是吗？”

该死的直A癌。  
他只来得及暗骂这一声，就被放下手机的李昊洋接手了。

才刚被操得湿热不堪的小穴又迎来了另一位访客，这次是面对面的传教士体位，双腿被挂在李昊洋肌肉结实的肩上，这个姿势进的极深，回回都能干在生殖腔上。  
那里已经被操开过一回，被郎昊辰的精液填满了，被那么撞上几回，里头的精液就顺着缝隙被干了出来，还夹着他被重新操上巅峰而泌出的春水。

要用游戏术语来说郎昊辰就是技术流，操弄的角度刁钻，回回都能操在点上，直让他淫水横流，潮吹一回接着一回。  
而李昊洋的路子和郎昊辰不一样，实打实的输出流，一板一眼地猛干，打桩机似的撞得又重又深，把他的呻吟声都操得断断续续的。

7.

这头他闭着眼被弄得昏沉，嘴边就感觉被什么东西触碰。  
一睁眼果不其然就是他那好帅哥提着不知什么时后又硬起物事磨蹭着。

“我的好媳妇儿可不能偏心呐。”

对着人圆溜溜的大眼睛，王昊悦无奈之下只好顺从地偏过头张嘴，让那家伙长驱直入。

李昊洋瞧见这场面，下头是撞得更用力了，一下就把为了锁紧精液闭合起的生殖腔又操开了。  
硕大的肉头就干进那敏感又娇嫩的肉腔里，好像要把里头那些软肉捣烂一般，撞得他酸胀难耐，汹涌的快感中又带着一丝丝疼痛，想来是被操肿了。

王昊悦就这么嘴上伺候着他家大先生，一边受着二先生的卖力耕耘。  
最后，终于把两人都给伺候出来了。  
才刚被郎昊辰的东西射得满嘴，内腔里头随后就被灌得满当，那里还存着方才郎昊辰射进去的精液，这两人像是比谁射得多似的，将内腔填得发胀，让他的小腹鼓得像是怀了孕。

彩蛋－

王昊悦还靠在李昊洋怀里缓着，就见郎昊辰端来一杯水，手上提着个塑料袋，可不就是方才李昊洋带回来的那个。  
郎昊辰将水杯递给李昊洋，接着从袋里掏出一盒药锭。

王昊悦就算再没生理知识也知道那是什么玩意儿。

“本来是没想准备的，可师娘把我俩痛骂了一顿……”  
“总队长的话可不能不听……”

王昊悦见这俩alpha这副没出息的模样，提起最后一丝力气，狠狠地骂了句。  
“该！”


End file.
